


【旼光】確認情意

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729





	【旼光】確認情意

「旼赫……」徐恩光的聲音止不住顫抖，他將襯衫的下擺往下拉了拉，卻一點也遮不住底下裸露的肌膚。

李旼赫抬眼看著坐在他跨上的徐恩光，只覺得因為慾望而滿臉潮紅的戀人太過色情，而自己的東西還深埋在他體內。

彎彎嘴角，李旼赫忍下想在徐恩光體內衝撞的慾望，將雙手背到後腦勺，在戀人懇求的目光下敞開自己的身體，讓辛苦維持才能擁有的肌肉線條全部像是炫耀一般的擺弄。

 

「今天不是恩光說想要的嗎？」他壞笑的說，「那恩光就主動一點吧。」

徐恩光哽咽了一聲，他看戀人一點也沒有要動作的樣子，不得已鬆開了自己抓著衣服的手，壓下身體，將自己不大的手掌輕輕按在李旼赫飽滿厚實的胸膛上，抬頭湊近戀人好看的臉。

「旼赫⋯⋯」徐恩光輕嚅，聲音裡夾雜著曖昧的喘息，幾乎是將呼吸吐進了李旼赫微張的雙唇裡，粘膩的呻吟著：「嗯、恩光想要⋯⋯」

說完他便放鬆了整個身體癱軟在李旼赫結實的胸口上，點頭將臉埋進了戀人的頸窩裡，嘴巴有一下沒一下的在李旼赫好看的頸部輕啄，但謹慎的沒有留下痕跡。

 

深呼吸了一口氣，李旼赫瞇起雙眼，他原本收在腦後的手換了位置，卡在戀人的胯骨，用手掌緊緊包住徐恩光窄小的臀部同時色情的搓揉。

「恩光學壞了啊。」他側頭靠在戀人耳邊輕笑，見戀人的耳朵以肉眼可見的速度迅速紅了起來，又調侃：「連這種色色的話都敢說了，呵。」

徐恩光害羞的握拳往李旼赫身上招呼，而戀人給他的回應則是下半身淺淺的抽插。

 

「哼嗯——」即使如此，徐恩光依舊不滿足的想自己將腰部抬起，但李旼赫放在他屁股上的手還壓著不讓他動作。

「別急嘛，恩光想要的我都會給。」說著李旼赫便在一次挺腰的時候，雙手施力將戀人的臀部重重往下一按，讓自己深深埋進了徐恩光的身體裡，滿足的感受裡頭的軟肉緊緊吸附著自己。

「啊啊、嗚、旼赫——」

看徐恩光靠在自己胸膛上敏感到止不住的顫抖，說沒有成就感絕對是騙人的。

李旼赫勾起戀人的下巴，用拇指擦去他來不及嚥下的口水，看徐恩光雙眼朦朧地盯著他出神，微啟雙唇的對他做出邀請，李旼赫低頭毫無阻礙的吻進他戀人不僅嗓音、連口水都甜的膩人的嘴裡。

 

「……說你想要我。」李旼赫喃喃。

徐恩光愣了一下，隨即答道：「我想要你。」

「……那你愛我嗎？」

「我愛你。」徐恩光放軟了語氣，伸手摟住戀人的脖子，再次將唇貼在李旼赫還說個不停的嘴上。

「我是真的愛你。」他又說，接著便被戀人翻倒在窄小的沙發上，攀著他的肩膀承受下身一次又一次的挺入與抽插。

 

而李旼赫看著重新陷入情慾裡的徐恩光，他一邊賣力的取悅著他們彼此的身體，一邊彎下腰湊近徐恩光的耳畔輕輕說著：「我也是呢……很愛很愛你。」

 


End file.
